metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CABAL
Welcome to Wikitroid! CABAL, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like it and continue editing here! Please feel free to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Manual of Style **Image Policy **POV Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) This produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 12:50, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Notes A couple quick notes I want to make to you: *Please take a look at our Citation Guidelines for the proper way to use citations. Although you're using inline refs, you aren't using the proper format for them, nor are you actually including the tag anywhere, which is necessary to display the refs. *Please remember to use proper English grammar and spelling on this wiki, and remember to preview your edits, using the Preview button to the right of the Save page button, before saving it to catch any errors. Please contact me on my talk page or if you have any questions. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 11:12, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Ghor You made 8 consecutive edits to Ghor. This makes patrolling harder for admins such as me. Please use the preview button, for your own sake, and for ours (the admins). Thanks. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 11:47, April 2, 2010 (UTC) POV Please adhere to the POV Policy when editing this articles. This means writing in an in universe style, using "Samus" instead of "the player" or "you". I noticed you seem to follow these rules for the most part, but it didn't happen in one of your edits to the Hypermode page. Please also use the preview button to check your edits before saving them (you have been warned about this before). All this aside, your contributions are appreciated. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 10:42, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Trivial stuff Perhaps it's not my place to say, but I can't help but notice that the majority of your edits are just random trivia, often stuff already on the page or just not noteworthy at all. It's great that you're trying to be productive, but you might want to focus on quality edits over quantity. On the note of quality, please use proper spelling and grammar in articles. I just keep finding blocks of nothing but CABAL edits, nearly all of which need either heavy editing or flatout reversion, so... yeah. Dazuro 07:04, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, also some of your edits include battle tactics or similar content, we try to refrain from that sort of stuff here. Don't get discouraged though, there are many things you can help out with! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:14, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Also, could you preview your edits before saving them (using the Preview button next to the Save Page button), and at least run a spell checker on your edits? Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 07:12, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Could you please preview your edits and check them thoroughly before saving them? You're making lots of silly grammar and spelling errors in a good portion of your edits (such as this one), and, quite frankly, I'm getting a little tired of correcting them for you. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 09:10, July 31, 2010 (UTC) The Preview button. Use it, please. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 04:36, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Images Hello CABAL. This message is to inform you that an image you recently uploaded, File:2-097fe798-1e56-41e9-9c4a-71e22aca60ff-l.jpg‎, lacked an image licensing tag. Here at Wikitroid, we require that all images bear a tag indicating their copyright status; however, you didn't provide one for the image named above. Before uploading any more images, please read the Images Policy for information about licensing and selecting a license. Also, please note that while I have fixed this image for you, in the future, images you upload without a licensing tag may be deleted without warning. If you have any questions, please contact me on my talk page or drop by our IRC chat channel. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 06:51, July 23, 2010 (UTC) (Side note: Could you try to find better names for the images you upload?) You again forgot to license an image you uploaded, File:Samus in Galactic Federation Hq.jpg in this case. Please read and adhere to the Images Policy, and remember that, like any other policy, repeated and consistent violation of it may result in a short block. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 11:00, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Nonsense text What are you doing to insert nonsense characters into articles, such as at the top of this diff? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 10:32, August 30, 2010 (UTC)